What? Casanova?
by Pyonfuwa
Summary: Hinata menjaga semuanya dengan baik agar dia juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik juga. WARNING. OOC, TYPO Lalalala


**WHAT? CASANOVA?**

 **Character By. MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Hinata duduk terdiam didepan meja rias dengan terus menatap kearah kaca yang memantulkan sosok dirinya didalam kaca itu, ah! Salah, dia memang memandang kearah kaca, tapi bukan pantulan dirinya yang dia lihat, tatapannya lebih dalam dari itu, dia melamun.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Nona!"ucap penata rias yang bertugas untuk mendandani Hinata yang sekarang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Calon suami anda pasti akan terpesona dengan penampilan anda yang sangat menawan ini!" ucapan penata rias itu kali ini berhasil membawa Hinata kembali kealam sadarnya.

Penata rias itu berjalan kearah meja yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan itu untuk mengambil tudung tembus padang yang akan dia pasangkan dirambut Hinata yang sudah ditata dengan sedemikian rupa.

Hinata kembali melamun. Entah mengapa dia selalu mengingat hari itu, hari dimana menuntunnya untuk berpenampilan seperti ini, memakai gaun putih panjang yang cukup terasa berat itu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Baiklah, langsung saja! Kami mengatur pertemuan ini untuk membicarakan soal masa depan kalian!" ucap Kushina tanpa ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dulu.

Hinata hanya diam, dia tidak mengerti maksud wanita berambut merah yang duduk didepannya. Masa depan siapa?.

Hinata tidak tau sebenarnya acara apa ini, dia hanya disuruh untuk berdandan dengan rapi oleh Ayahnya, karena ayahnya akan mengajaknya keacara yang dia tidak tau acara apa itu.

Sebelumnya dia menolak untuk ikut dengan ayahnya dan menumbalkan adiknya, tapi sayangnya ayahnya menolak dan tetap ingin mengajak dirinya untuk pergi kerestoran mewah dan bertemu dengan tiga orang yang Hinata tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya

"Kami mempertemukan kalian disini, karena kami ingin kalian berdua untuk menikah!"

Oh~ ya ampun, pembicaraan ini lagi. Hinata melirik ayahnya singkat, dia menghela napasnya pelan. Harus berapa kali dia harus mengucapkannya pada ayahnya jika dia belum ingin menikah, dia masih kecil, em... maksudnya dia belum dewasa, dia belum siap dan apa ini, bagaimana bisa orang asing meminta padanya secara terang-terangan untuk segera menikah, dan apa tadi, kalian, jika dia ingin menikahkan anaknya kenapa dia harus berdiskusi dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah ingat memiliki saudara dengan rambut yang begitu mencolok seperti mereka.

Tunggu... apa ini jangan-jangan.

Hinata kembali melirik ayahnya.

"Kami ingin mendengar pendapat kalian!" Hinata melirik kearah pria berambut pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita berambut merah tadi yang baru saja berujar, bicaranya terdengar sangat bijaksana ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku setuju!" Hinata tersentak dan langsung menoleh melihat kearah pria yang terlihat cukup dewasa yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Apa pria itu memiliki pemikiran jangka pendek.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata!" Hinata menoleh kearah Kushina yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terpesona dengan senyum menawan wanita dewasa itu, sebelum ayahnya menyenggolnya dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Ibumu sudah setuju dengan ini!" Hinata penasaran, kapan Ibunya setuju dengan acara seperti ini, pasti itu sudah lama, Ibunya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu saat dia tinggal didunia ini masih selama dua puluh tahun.

Tapi kenapa Ibunya bisa seenaknya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana Hinata!" Hinata sadar jika dia sudah melamun cukup lama dengan dia yang diam sambil terus menatap kearah wanita berambut merah itu.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ibunya sudah memutuskan, mungkin ini seperti wasiat dari Ibunya yang Ibunya tinggalkan untuk dirinya, sebuah wasiat tidak boleh dipandang remeh.

"A-aku... setuju!" Hinata dapat mendengar semua orang yang berada didekatnya menghela napas leganya, termasuk pria yang sekarang dia ketahui akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

Hinata dapat melihat jika pria, yang bahkan sampai ini dia belum mengetahui nama calon suaminya itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Kushina lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Hinata karena terlalu bersemangat.

Setiap hari calon suami yang akhirnya dia tau namanya yang seperti salah satu jembatan yang berada dijepang yaitu Naruto selalu mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat yang isinya selalu menanyakan dimana keberadaan dirinya, bukan bertanya bagaimana kabarnya tapi langsung bertanya dimana dia berada, dia memang suka dengan pria yang langsung bertanya pada intinya, tapi dia tidak suka dengan kenyataan tentang calon suaminya itu.

Hinata sangat jarang membalas pesan dari calon suaminya, bahkan sepertinya Hinata hanya pernah membalas pesan dari calon suaminya itu hanya sekali saja, itu sebelum dia tau sebuah kenyataan yang menurutnya sangat pahit kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang seperti itu.

Dia, calon suaminya, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang _Casanova_.

Hinata tau itu dari sebuah artikel diinternet yang sengaja dia cari dan baca setelah dia tau nama calon suaminya itu. Calon suaminya adalah seorang anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dinegara yang dia tempati, pasti akan ada sebuah artikel yang membahas tentang calon suaminya itu dan benar, dia menemukan artikel penting itu.

Namikaze Naruto, lulusan dari salah satu universitas terkenal dijerman. Terkenal dengan sikap playboynya, tidak ada hari tanpa seorang wanita, dalam satu minggu dia bisa memperawani lima gadis, banyak wanita yang bersedia menjadi budak seksnya.

Salah satu wanita pernah mengatakan, dia tertarik dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto karena dia memiliki kulit eksotis yang sexy, juga karena ketampanan yang dia miliki dan jangan lupakan kenyataan soal dirinya yang kaya raya.

Namikaze Naruto, dialah seorang _Casanova_ dari tanah biru, Eropa.

 _By. Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata tidak tau, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, tapi dia berjanji jika dia bertemu dengan Uchiha itu, dia akan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih padanya karena telah menulis sebuah artikel yang sangat bermanfaat itu.

Setiap hari Hinata terus memohon pada ayahnya untuk membatalakan pernikahan itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan setuju waktu itu!"

"Aku tidak sadar mengucapkannya, Ayah!"

"Ayah tidak peduli!"

"Ayah, aku mohon!"

"Ibumu sudah setuju!"

"Tapi aku belum siap!"

"Ayah tidak peduli!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Hiashi meletakkan pena mahalnya itu keatas meja kerjanya dan menatap kearah anaknya yang akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi sangat rewel.

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai?"

"..."

"Ayah akan membatalkannya, jika kau sungguh sudah memiliki pilihanmu sendiri!"

"Aku punya!"

"Siapa?"

"D-dia..."

"Terlalu lama! Ayah berubah pikiran!"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengingat dia bisa berada disini karena dia diculik oleh salah satu orang kepercaayaan Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, padahal dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya itu dengan sangat rapat bahkan dia juga sudah memasang kursi untuk menganjal pintunya itu.

"Bisakah aku meminta minum?" tanya Hinata pada orang yang bertugas untuk mendandaninya itu.

"Baiklah!"

Perias itu berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil minuman mineral yang disediakan diruangan itu.

"Ini, Nona!"

Saat Hinata berbalik untuk menerima minumnya, dia tidak sengaja, benar-benar tidak sengaja menyenggol minuman yang berada ditangan perias itu yang isinya berhasil membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sang perias.

Hinata yang terkejut langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona!" ucap perias itu sambil mencoba mengeringkan pakaiannya menggunakan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku!" perias itu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Sepertinya saya harus pergi untuk mengganti pakaian saja dengan yang kering!"

"Aku sungguh_ tunggu kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Jika saya meninggalakan anda disini sendiri, itu tidak masalah, kan?"

"Apa itu berarti kau akan pergi dari ruangan ini?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti_ tentu saja tidak! kau bisa pergi! Lagi pula aku juga sudah selesai kau rias, bukan!"

Perias yang dia adalah seorang wanita itu akhirnya berpamitan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruangan serba putih dengan interior yang indah itu.

.

Disebuah Gereja terlihat suasana yang cukup riuh didalam sana, terdengar mereka sedang berbincang sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak terlalu penting. Banyak tamu undangan, yang kebanyakan adalah kerabat dekat dan sisanya adalah sahabat berkumpul untuk menyaksikan janji suci seseorang yang begitu akrab dengan mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan pengantin wanitamu!" Bisik pria berambut Raven yang berdiri disamping pengantin pria. Pria raven itu yang menjadi pendamping mempelai prianya, atas permintaan sang mempelai yang bersangkutan.

"Aku kira kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan banyak wanita diluar sana dalam kehidupanmu!" bisiknya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bisikan sahabatnya itu.

"Artikel yang bagus!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak terlalu! Aku tidak suka dengan majas _Hiperbola_!"

"Aku harap calon isrimu itu akan marah padamu!"

"Sebelum dia marah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya!"

Saat mereka sedang asik berbisik-bisik, seseorang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu gereja dan berlari kearah Hiashi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berkeringat.

"Nona Hinata kabur!" ucap wanita itu pada Hiashi.

Hiashi yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia tau dengan permainan anaknya itu.

Hiashi merogok celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam sakunya itu.

"Ada apa, Hiashi?" Hiashi yang tengah memainkan jarinya pada layar ponselnya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Hinata kabur!" ucapnya pada calon besannya itu.

Minato yang mendengarnya juga langsung melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berlari kearah Kushina dan tak lama semua orang yang berada didalam Gereja itu berhamburam keluar dari sana.

"Tuan_"

"Aku mengerti! ini bukan salah!" ucap Hiashi dan langsung berlari berlalu pergi meninggalkan penata rias itu.

Perias itu belum selesai berbicara tapi dia sudah ditinggal oleh Hiashi, jadi dia berusaha berbicara pada para tamu yang masih akan keluar dari Gereja itu, tapi sia-sia, dia juga diacuhkan oleh semuanya.

"Ada apa?" perias itu sedikit tersentak dengan tepukan seseorang pada bahunya.

"Nona Hinata meninggalkan catatan ini!" perias itu memberikan sebuah kertas memo pada Naruto.

"Kau kembalilah keruangan rias!"

"Saya juga harus mencari Nona Hinata!"

"Turuti perintahku! Kau harus mendandani seseorang lagi setelah ini!" perias itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang mempelai pria, tapi dia tetap menuruti perintah dari sang mempelai pria tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia mengantongi kertas memo itu kedalam saku calananya dan berjalan keluar dari Gereja itu yang sudah terlihat sangat sepi.

 _Aku pergi, hanya pergi tidak kabur, aku akan kembali nanti_

 _Tapi jika_ _Ayah_ _kalian tidak bisa menemukanku dalam waktu tiga jam_

 _Maka kalian harus membatalkan pernikahan yang kalian atur ini._

Calon istrinya itu begitu usil.

.

.

.

Terlihat Hinata tengah duduk diatas batu besar yang berada ditepi sungai yang terlihat sangat jernih itu tengah mengusapi wajahnya menggunakan kapas yang telah dia basahi dengan pembersih make up yang dia bawa dari meja rias yang dia tempati tadi.

Hinata sudah melepas gaun yang dia kenakan tadi sebelum berada disini, beruntung karena gaun yang dia kenakan tidak terlalu rumit untuk melepasnya, jadi dia bisa melepasnya sendiri dan dia tetap membiarkan riasan dikepalanya seperti semula, karena jika dia membereskan riasan dikepalanya, bahkan tudung pernikahan juga masih bertengger dikepalanya, kesempatannya untuk kabur pasti akan hilang, mengancingkan baju kemejanya saja dia harus dengan berlari dengan tanpa alas kaki.

Saat dia diculik, dia baru saja mandi, dia sudah memakai celana tidurnya, tapi dia masih hanya memakai tank topnya, dia berniat akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Sangat kurang ajar sekali orang menculik dirinya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mendapat baju yang bisa dia pakai, dia tidak tau baju siapa itu, tapi karena diruang rias tadi hanya ada kemeja itu jadi memakainya saja, dia hanya meminjamnya, dia akan mengembalikannya nanti, saat waktunya berada disini sudah habis.

Mengenai tempat ini, hanya dia yang tau jika dia suka nongkrong disini, dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang tempat ini.

Hinata menghela napasnya setelah dia mengantongi kapas yang baru saja dia pakai kedalam kantong celana tidurnya. Dia pencinta alam, jadi dia tidak akan membuangnya kedalam sungai jernih itu.

"Aku percaya dengan timbal balik yang diberikan tuhan, pada hambanya! Aku menjaga diriku dengan segenap hatiku, karena aku percaya aku akan mendapat pria yang juga akan menjaga dirinya dengan segenap hatinya, tapi apa! Casanova!" Hinata mengusap ujung kakinya, kakinya terasa sakit. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat kearah langit, dia akan kembali saat matahari sudah tergelincir kearah barat dengan bayangan yang panjangnya masih beberapa senti kearah timur.

Dia kabur emm... maksudnya pergi dari acara pernikahannya, karena dia terlalu sering membaca cerita, dimana wanitanya menikah dengan seorang pria Casanova dan setelah menikah wanita itu selalu disiksa oleh suaminya, setiap hari melihat suaminya bermain dengan wanita lain didalam kamar mereka dan berakhir berbuntut dengan sebuah perceraian diantara mereka. Itulah alasan kenapa dia takut dengan sebuah pernikahan. Dia sadar dunia tidak seindah Drama dari negeri gingseng yang pernah dia lihat.

"Lebih baik aku menikah dengan gelandangan dipinggir jalan yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun!" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Jika aku menjadi gelandangan, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Jika kau gelandangan mantan Casanova, aku akan menolakmu!"

"Aku bukan seorang Casanova!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan_" Hinata mengeryit, ini siang yang tak panas, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengar jika tempat ini berhantu.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat dia tau siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau_" pekik Hinata, tapi sayang kata-kata lanjutannya harus tertelan oleh dinginnya air sungai dimusim semi yang berada didepannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat calon istrinya itu tercebur kedalam sungai jernih itu. Dia mulai berjalan kearah batu besar yang tadi diduduki oleh calon istrinya, dia berjongkok diatas batu itu sambil melihat calon istrinya yang sekarang sedang mengusapi wajahnya.

Naruto meneliti setiap inci tubuh calon istrinya itu yang tercetak begitu jelas didalam matanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi miliknya, jadi tidak masalah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto, tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku ataupun mengangkat telpon dariku!" Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah decakan dari bibir pucat Hinata. Dia kedinginan.

"Tanpa aku beri tahu, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya!" ujar Hinata acuh sambil mulai berjalan keluar dari sungai itu.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. sepertinya dia terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya sebelum calon istrinya itu membaca artikel aneh yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya yang juga aneh itu.

"Kau percaya dengan artikel itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih berada ditempatnya sambil menoleh kearah calon Istrinya yang sudah berada ditepi sungai.

"..."

"Itu berita hoax, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang tertulis didalam artikel itu!"

"..."

"Aku juga tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan wanita manapun sebelum ini!"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

"Itu kata-kata yang manis untuk membodohiku, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil padaku!" Naruto mengendikkan bahunya mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"..." Hinata memalingkan tatapannya dan mulai mendekap tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

"Tapi kita akan tetap menikah!" Naruto dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku mohon carilah wanita lain yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya!" ujar Hinata dengan nada bergetarnya. Dia menangis, bukan kedinginan.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa kau permainkan seenaknya!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" Naruto dapat melihat air mata Hinata yang turun semakin deras.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku... anakku akan bertanya 'Ayah dimana' lalu apa yang harus aku jawab... hiks... aku tidak peduli kau akan mencamkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa acuh saat kau tidak peduli dengan anak yang kau buat denganku!"

Naruto terus menatap intens kearah Hinata, dia mendongak melihat kearah langit dan mendapati matahari yang sudah mulai tergelincir kearah barat.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terus menangis ditempatnya. Naruto melepas jasnya untuk dia pasangkan pada tubuh bagian depan Hinata untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih terlihat jelas dari balik kemeja putih yang Hinata kenakan, menuntun tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam lengan jasnya.

Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuh Hinata, kecuali dirinya.

"Apa salahku, kenapa aku sampai bisa mendapat pria brengsek sepertimu...Hiks..."

"Kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah!"

"Aku tidak mau jika kau menyuruhku untuk meminum pil pencegah kehamilan!"

"Aku mengerti!"ujar Naruto dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadap dirinya, dia bahkan mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Dia kalah, dia sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan tanda tangannya disana, dia tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang munafik, jadi dia tidak akan kabur.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyian Hinata, melewati jalan setapak yang berfungsi untuk menjadi akses jalan ketempat itu.

"..."

"Mengenai artikel itu, itu dibuat oleh sahabatku untuk mengerjaiku!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku tidak tau posisi mana yang disukai oleh wanita saat berhubungan intim!"

"Karena kau tidak peduli dengan itu!"

"Banyak wanita yang menggodaku_"

"Dan kau tergoda dengan mereka!" Naruto mendengus.

"Aku menghubungimu karena aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya tentang artikel itu!"

"Aku tau kau pasti akan berbohong!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Sudah aku bilang itu tidak akan berhasil padaku!"

"Aku bernafsu padamu!"

"Bisakah kau mencari wanita lain yang dengan suka rela mau mengangkang untukmu!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh sembilan!"

"Dasar tua!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau suka yang lebih muda!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari anak SMA yang sedang butuh belaian!" tawa Naruto hampir meledak mendengar perkataan calon istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin yang masih tersegel!"

"Salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang mau menyerahkan mahkota berharganya pada dirimu dengan suka rela!"

"Aku tidak suka dengan wanita nakal seperti itu!"

"Tapi salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang pemalu, lemah lembut yang masih naif dan kau bisa memanfaatkan kepolosannya itu!" Naruto menghentikan jalannya.

"Kau sedang mengajarkan hal yang jelek padaku?!"

"Yang terakhir lupakan! Jangan kau lakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu yang sebelumnya aku boleh melakukannya?!"

"Itu memang hobimu, bukan!"

"Aku tidak ingat memiliki hobi seperti itu!"

"Karena itu pekerjaanmu!" Naruto tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa kau memiliki pria yang sedang kau sukai?"

"..." Hinata tidak berani menjawabnya, jika dia menjawab maka pria ini akan memasang wajah bersemangatnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta!" Hinata melirik kearah wajah Naruto yang sedang memandang fokus kedepan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku!"

"Bukankah itu keahlianmu!" Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam bidang itu!"

"..." Hinata bungkam oleh senyum lembut Naruto yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku suka fotografi!"

"Lalu!" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Saat SMA aku masuk kesalah satu klub yang membahas soal dunia fotografi!"

"Jika dihitung, aku masih SD waktu itu!" Naruto terkekeh. Ternyata sangat menyenagkan bisa berbincang dengan Hinata, dan pasti setelah hari ini, hari-harinya akan dipenuhi dengan kebahagaian.

"Saat aku berjalan pulang dan berhenti dibuah jembatan dengan niat ingin mengambil gambar yang berada dibawah jembatan itu, aku melihatnya!"

"..." Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pembatas jembatan. Hinata tidak tau jika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ditengah jembatan.

"Aku memperbesar lensa kamera yang aku pakai, untuk melihat lebih jelas anak itu!" Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang menuju kebawah jembatan itu.

"Aku melihatnya menangis!" Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya, tempat persembuyiannya, tempat favoritnya terlihat dari sini.

Hinata memang menemukan tempat persembuyiannya itu juga dari atas jembatan ini, jadi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi dia tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalunya, dimana semua keluarganya langsung memeluki dirinya saat pulang dari sana.

Dia ingat saat Ibunya tidak sengaja memecahkan jam pasir miliknya yang dia beli dengan menggunakan uang sakunya sendiri yang dia tabung selama hampir dua tahun, jam pasir itu sangat mahal dan jam pasir mahal itu hancur saat jam pasir itu baru berubah menjadi kepemilikinya yang lamanya baru selama tiga puluh menit.

Dia memang tetap tersenyum didepan Ibunya waktu itu dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi setelah itu dia langsung berlari kearah luar rumah dan pergi menuju ketempat persembunyiaannya itu untuk menangisi jam pasir mahalnya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping seperti hati seseorang yang baru saja dilanda patah hati.

Saat tangisannya mulai reda dan dia tidak sengaja menolehkan tatapannya kearah jembatan ini, dia melihat seorang pria yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!"

Dia langsung berdiri, berteriak dengan mengucapkan kaliamat itu dan setelah itu berlari untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya.

Sebelumnya hanya saat itulah dia menangis ditempat itu, sebelum hari ini datang.

Naruto ingat, waktu itu dia hampir tertawa sangat keras saat melihat anak itu menangis, tapi dia tidak tau kenapa tawanya bisa dia telan kembali begitu saja, yang membuatnya menjadi menatap dalam anak itu.

Dulu kebanyakan kamera besar masih menggunakan film yang membuat pemakainya benar-benar harus teliti saat ingin mengambil objek yang akan mereka potret, tapi itu membuatnya menjadi menyenangkan.

Malamnya Naruto mencuci sendiri semua hasil jepretannya dihari itu, dia ingin melihat semua hasil jepretannya yang masih tergolong amatiran itu. Saat dia melihat hasil jepretannya dari atas jembatan waktu itu, dia langsung tertawa saat melihat wajah sebam anak yang dia lihat yang juga ikut terpotret kedalam salah satu filmnya.

Dia menyimpan semua foto yang dia hasilkan, hampir setiap hari dia melihat foto-foto hasil jepretannya sendiri dan pandangannya selalu berhenti begitu lama pada foto yang menampakan seorang anak perempuan yang menangis dipinggir sungai dibawah jembatan itu, dia menyukai wajah bulat anak perempuan itu.

Saat dia pergi kemanapun, dia selalu membawa foto itu yang sudah dia laminatin untuk menjadi jimatnya.

Sebelum hari ini datang, dia sangat sering berdiri diatas jembatan ini untuk memperhatikan calon istrinya yang juga sangat sering berada ditempat yang sedang dia lihat saat ini.

"Empat tahun yang lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ibu anak itu, 'Itu Hinata, jadi kau mengenalnya!' dia berkata padaku seperti itu saat dia melihat sebuah foto yang aku bawa, dia bercerita banyak mengenai anaknya, sampai aku tau apa yang menyebabkannya sampai menangis seperti itu!" Naruto menatap balik Hinata yang entah sejak kapan terus melihat kearah wajahnya.

"'Bolehkah aku menikahi anakmu?' aku bertanya pada Ibu anak itu hari itu juga dan aku begitu senang saat mendengar dia menerima lamaran dariku untuk anaknya!"

"Tapi aku harus menahan untuk mebuat lamaran resmi pada anaknya, karena Ibu anak itu sakit dan beberapa waktu kemudian dia meninggal!"

"Aku hampir tidak bisa menikahi anak itu karena aku mendengar jika dia terus menolak untuk menikah dengan siapapun, tapi aku bersyukur karena Ayah anak itu mau mengatur agar aku bisa tetap menikahi anaknya!" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Jika Ibu tau, kau adalah seorang Casanova, maka Ibuku pasti akan membatalkan lamaranmu!" Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan kearah pinggiran jalan.

"Taxi!"

"Kau tau, kemeja yang kau pakai itu, adalah kemejaku!" ucap Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar membawa masuk tubuh mereka kedalam taxi yang akan mereka tumpangi.

.

Semua orang menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang menjadi pemeran utama hari ini dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan, apalagi sang wanita yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan sang pria yang benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok. Naruto menghubungi orang tuanya saat dia sudah menemukan mempelainya yang kabur.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju altar pernikahan yang disana sudah kembali terdapat pendeta yang akan menjadi penuntun mereka kedalam kehidupan baru mereka setelah ini.

"Bolehkah aku langsung menciumnya!" ucap Naruto pada sang pendeta saat sesi penukaran cincin. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak dengan ketidak sabarannya sang mempelai pria.

Saat pendeta memberikan izin, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang masih dia pertahankan dalam gendongannya, pergerakan Naruto harus terhenti saat dia melihat tangan Hinata yang menghalangi bibirnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kecupan dari dirinya.

"Aku pemenangnya disini, kau lupa?!" dengan ragu Hinata mulai menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan orang yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Semua orang kembali bersorak saat melihat sang pengantin pria mengecup bibir mempelai wanitanya. Naruto berbalik menatap para tamu undangan dan tersenyum lebar kearah mereka.

"penawaran terakhir!" Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih memandang kearah para tamu. Apa dia melakuakn tawar-menawar tadi? Lalu apa tawaran pertamanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, jika aku terbukti berbohong padamu!" ujar Naruto dengan membalas tatapan Hinata padanya.

"..." Hinata masih tercengang denga tawaran yang diberika oleh Naruto pada dirinya. Hinata tau itu bukan sebuah ucapan yang menguap begitu saja.

"Aku memang terlihat seperti pengendali disini, tapi sebenarnya masa depan, semuanya, kaulah yang menentukan kelanjutannya setelah ini!"

Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Tolong bermainlah dengan lembut malam ini!" Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

"Bermain kasar saja aku tidak aku tidak tau caranya!"

 **THE END**


End file.
